Vault 121
by Thiago Mcfuzz
Summary: The history about the Vault 121.
1. Preface - VAULT 121

In 2077 the war reached its goal, and as expected the nuclear age began . The explosions rip the souls of billions on a hopeless world , ravaging with fire and pain the dream of every inhabitant of this planet, making every smile in just dust and memories .

What's left of humanity were only ruins, fear, death and despair. In the coming years the survival and chaos walked together into a new era without laws for the human race .

Before the war had its outcome , large shelters known as " Vaults " were built to save the rest of humanity would be left of a destroyed world without faith. In these shelters many spend their entire lives without taking an only step outside . In this place they are born , live and die.

This is the price to live in safety . A life ruled out of the rest of the world , where everything you learned or seen in books are images of places that no longer exist , a world that was destroyed by the decadence of human nature , by the seat of power , greed and corruption.

These shelters had different installations and hidden objectives by the U.S. government . The Vault 121 , unlike the other has a large and complex combat training room and so we developed a culture of true soldiers and warriors in this place . Each soldier stands among others, earn respect and reputation among others.

During the 205 years that have passed in Vault 121 ,problems and defects were eventually found in their premises , forcing its inhabitants to seek new ways of survival to repair the equipment and power systems . Although the risks the only possible solution was to open up their protection and seek the few resources that were beyond the thick steel door of the vault. Features that make it possible to continue the wave existence of those people in a forgotten world.

Given the problems at the premises of the complex was necessary to create and prepare groups search for breaking that dead land called Wasteland in search of faith and hope .

This special group of people called " Hunters of the Night" .

Tyller is the newest member of one of the teams of hunters night of Vault 121 . He prepared himself for many years for this moment and is only a few minutes to leave this place for the first time .

But what awaits outside is larger than your anxiety , larger than the sublime fact of encounter with the illusion of freedom , which awaits put their bravery and faith a proof. Will have to learn to live in a world destroyed by radiation and fed by fear .

War ... War never changes .


	2. Chapter 1 - My First Day

Today, on March 14, 2282 finally be able to comply my goal of seeing the outside world as a genuine " Hunter " . After 6 long years of training , at 26 got my job to join the team of " Hunters of the Night " . A special group created by Dr Robert Perry to gather resources and food for our Vault . Dr Robert Perry has kept our Vault in harmony all these years , I admire your courage and sense of justice for the good of the people living in here is something constant.

Over the years, some problems were found at the Vault . New needs have arisen and many repairs depended on spare parts. Capacitors , electronic scrap , sensors and any other kind of useful to we made repairs to the vault number . All these pieces were brought to us by " Hunters of the Night " group.

The staff is always made up of 5 members , one leader and four soldiers trained in combat with weapons and survival strategies . Each soldier must undergo a rigorous training of 6 years in the halls fighting vault , until it can eventually be integrated into a search party .

Opening the Vault was always done at night and on average 6-7 times per year. The team's goal was rummaging around the Wasteland looking for the necessary resources , without being detected . During the missions was rarely made any contact with other people to avoid conflicts and to pinpoint our home , thus compromising our security .

The entrance of our vault is inside a huge cave, north of a place called Paradise Falls , which lies abandoned and full of skeletons , some of them even have a type of explosive paste , were probably used as slaves. When the bombs fell , several tremors caused the fall of large rocks that sealed the exit from inside the mountain, but still leave a small gap at the exit of the vault which we can spend a bit sneaking around , guess what so ever found us , if someone heard that there was a vault here , is likely to believe that even this buried .

I heard many stories about Wasteland . A place that must be respected. Distract your attention one second of what is on their backs and that could mean his death .

Wasteland , a large desert with destroyed entire towns . There are wrecks and death everywhere . The radiation bombs that fell in 2077 left many uninhabitable places today. Giant scorpions , monsters with a height of nearly 3 men and they have claws so sharp they can cut off your head with one swipe , gangs of thugs who rob and rape anyone they come across to take their weapons and food , big and strong mutant cannibals who keeps hanging in their places of conviviality bags filled with the remains of animals and humans , which they fed . Fear and hope go together , every step , every sip of water in each shot ... so is the survival Wasteland .

But there are stories of amazing places and safe too , including my favorite place is an entire town installed on an aircraft carrier that was brought to the coast of the city , is it really ? people, life , civilization ... is it really possible that there is a safe and secure place?

I'm tired of looking at these metal walls of the vaults . At the same time that keep us protected from the outside world , imprisons our thirst for life , do not believe the reason for human existence is to live in a large cage and evolved . I need to get out and see the world , or what's left of it . How should the sky or the sea ? My mother told me many stories about the outside world , I really miss her.

All teams who visited Wasteland succeeded in their mission , but a mission complete, a battle won does not mean that all the soldiers involved return to their home . Sometimes we lose some of our out there , but luckily competence or training of soldiers inside the Vault , this rarely happens .

My mother to this day was considered the best leader that existed between the " Hunters of the Night" for 20 years of night missions , always kept his team safe , always concerned with the welfare of all , has always been by my side . After his death my father went into a deep depression , then got hooked on jets and was never the same . He still does some maintenance tasks inside the vault , he taught me how to repair some weapons and armor , but we are very far apart , even the people alive stuck in the same place all my life ... my father never was the man was.

Unfortunately the Vault 4 years ago suffered great damage in your filter oxygen through a chemical reaction and began releasing a toxic gas inside the premises of the vault , your energy system suffered severe damage and its repair has become an urgent need for all of us could continue living safely inside. Without delay a task was added to the "Hunters of the Night", my mother organized a team so they could go out in search of the equipment , its name was Náthaly.

It was the last time I saw my mother , I still remember his smile and his voice saying :

- Tyller , back soon , tomorrow we will take our breakfast together .

The searches were always night , and after a few days also always returned at night , but this day exactly 6:17 in the morning, returned only 3 soldiers . Their armor reconnaissance were totally damaged . Taylor had a large cut on his right shoulder and his armor was blood everywhere . Michelle was almost dead , he could barely walk , she had bullet wounds in his right leg . Finally Robby was in shock , I could not say a word , his gaze was distant , too far from our understanding , stood motionless on his knees there, crying as he looked at his friends without saying a single word after this day he was never the same and let the team of " Hunters og the Night " .

Nothing more was said about it , only that my mother had been a great heroine and that would be remembered forever , your courage saved the lives of 3 soldiers who have returned and brought needed to repair the machine supply oxygen Vault number .

My father was doing some repairs in the medical robot hospital vault when Dr Robert Perry called him to his office and talk about what happened . The door was closed for over an hour , everyone knew what had happened , but silence prevailed in every corner of the vault , in the cafeteria , halls and training rooms in the expression of the people who passed me was just a .. . felt sorry for me , and I could feel the pain in their looks but no one could have the right words I could comfort me , nothing could ... not now.

I could not sleep for several nights , and at dawn agreement. I can not believe that my mother is dead , she has always been very strong , invincible. In my nightmares I can see her asking for help, and I can do nothing . These nightmares haunt me , made me blind in my quest to be as good a hunter as she was .

In the coming months all recovered but nobody touched it anymore , it was necessary to hack the computer of Dr Robert to find out more details , I had to sneak through the halls at night and avoid security to steal the password without being noticed .

*************************************************************

Welcome to the reporting system :  
Enter User and Password :  
User : Dr Robert Perry  
Password: Access FAMILIA121 ... OK !

Available files :

Weapons Inventories (Oct 2277 ) Medical Reports (Sep / Aug / Jull 2277 ) , File Maintenance - Sep 2277 ) , Reports Search ( Death Nathally / Velasco - November 1, 2277 ) , 2270-2277 obituary .

Reports + search ( Death Nathally / Velasco - November 1, 2277 )

************************************************** ***********

Reports of search activities by Taylor Gun :

While vasculhávamos a former Vault numbering 92 northeast of Paradise Falls . Náthaly hunters warned to take care and attention because the entrance has been destroyed and the same might have something hostile there. When we check the place , very calmly and quietly , quickly find the room of the reactor that was left of the entrance of the vault . 

Robby carefully collected the parts needed to repair our vault but to go back to the entrance to it , without realizing Michelle held her foot in a wire connected to a trap , such that activated a mechanism that liberated some grenades that fell near group . Michelle was pushed closer to the grenades . In one swift movement all took shelter behind a large metal cabinet and an old table overturned . Lying with his face to the ground ... we hope the explosion alerts , with eyes wide open despite the low light that was there.

Náthaly calmly motioned for the group ... silence filled the room ... the group exchanged some looks of attention and fear. At that moment we were all tense and ready for the worst , after all someone had planted that trap there. Suddenly the silence was invaded by the sound of steps ... and steps became screams ... cries of hatred. Then some raiders who lived there came from everywhere and attacked the group with its barrel sawed off shotguns and pistols 10mm .

It was a big shootout , Robby said Náthally managed to take down a raider who appeared in our rear with a single shot from a sniper rifle in her head , saving his life , but not before making some shots . The shots hit Michelle in the leg , which with great difficulty sought a new shelter to avoid the shots coming from everywhere .  
Náthally gave me the order to pull back with the group . I threw a grenade between two raiders who came in behind us , they are also preparing to throw a grenade at us, the great explosion paved the way for the departure of the vault . All I remember after that time the impact was a big cloud of smoke , fire , blood and debris flying in all directions . Was heard only the cries of hate the Raiders and the sounds of guns firing .

Velasco and Náthally were giving us coverage as I headed for the exit of the vault with Michelle and Robby , and between shots of his rifle , the cry of Náthally saying :

- Take the pieces to the vault , is an order ! I 'll catch up ... , Velasco , GOO ... IS AN ORDER !

Robby was right behind me , he turned and with his assault rifle efetuava some shots against the Raiders , but Velasco disobeyed orders and stayed with Náthally , providing cover for the group to flee.

At this time still managed to see Velasco down two more raiders and being shot in the chest . Velasco fell lifeless beside Náthally who threw nonstop against the Raiders while trying to protect our escape . Upon exiting the vault 2 raiders returning from Wasteland attacked us by surprise , I felt a deep cut on my right shoulder . Stunned by the blow and fall through let Michelle , Robby in one swift motion cut off the hand of the raider who struck me with a combat knife , while the other was going to attack Michelle with an iron pipe in his head , Robby threw his knife against the Raider which was stuck in his right eye , then quickly moved on Rider holding his fist gushing blood after losing his hand , his screams were silenced when his neck was broken with a quick flick of Robby . Help Michelle get up and continue our trail .

Michelle spotted a sewer outlet and hid in there for a while, take the few stimpacks we carried and after a few hours, we continued our journey back our pro vault. We had to take advantage of the darkness and would soon dawn.

End of file **** Taylor. *************************************************

But we never had news of what happened to Náthally . My last thought is that ... surely Náthally never allow the group of riders to follow and compromise our Vault. Fought to the end to make sure his friends escaped or fled in a different direction, but how did not return, makes me believe that was shot down in combat. Just imagine that your body may have been dumped in a ditch in Wasteland, forgotten, covered in dirt and sand, robbed of their weapons and clothing as well as the sad fate of many Wastelanders.

A great heroine , will be remembered by all and will be sorely missed for sure . Poor Tyller , like telling your child what happened?

End *****************************************************************

I can not believe she 's dead , in fact the report does not show his death , and that gives me hope, just think if she's really alive , why not back to the vault ? was it captured ? was it dead ? what happened? so many questions .

Today , my first exit Vault 121 , I can now help my friends in here and I can find the truth about my mother . I may never find out , perhaps what awaits me out there is still greater than the pain , despair ... if I die with a bullet in the back of a rider in an explosion or a sting in my sleep radscorpion Wasteland . so .. I do not care , this is my goal , I will not fail to follow my destiny , it's time to give my contribution. I need to get out to meet me , I will not care about the danger that is out there , it will not change ... and some things never change .


End file.
